the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part
| writer = Sharon Flynn | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = | editor = Lesley Walker | cinematography = Phil Méheux | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 110 minutes | language = English | country = | ratings = PG | budget = $311 million | gross = $234.9 million | preceded = | followed = Ghost in the Shell }} The JH Movie Collection 2: The Second Part (released in some markets as The JH Movie Collection Movie 2) is an upcoming animated science fiction action adventure comedy family film that its a sequel to its first film, The JH Movie Collection Movie and this is a second installment of the movie franchise and that is directed by Stephen Heneveld and co-directed by Steven Spielberg and Chris Miller and its released and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and produced by Warner Animation Group, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment, One-Ho Productions, Lord Miller Productions, Annapurna Pictures, Aardman Animations, Walden Media, Animal Logic and Snipple Animation Studios. The movie title was based on The JH Movie Collection Show created by Stephen Hillenburg, Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld and its from the studio who brought you The Lego Movie, Ready Player One and Wallace and Gromit. The film stars Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey, Jamie Chung, Rihanna, Michael J. Fox, Jane Lynch, Elsie Fisher, James Corden, Katie Crown and Andy Samberg will reprising the voice roles from the first film. It was joined the second film's cast including Bex Taylor-Klaus, Gal Gadot, John Goodman, Channing Tatum and Chris Pratt who will leading the voice roles. The film was theatrically released in North America on August 14, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures, and in International territories by Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group on August 23, 2019. According to Metacritic, it received "mixed or average" reviews from critics, who praised Wilson's performance. Industrial Light & Magic, Movie Land Digital Production Services and Snipple Animation Studios, who provides the movie's animation and visual effects, returned. Plans for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part to be developed by Jamie Chung were first revealed in 2016, and officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in 2017. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in April 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques inspired by the television series created by Matt Groening. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Warner Animation Group and Movie Land Animation Studios for a film to date. had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on August 9, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United Kingdom and China on August 23, 2019 and the United States on August 14, 2019, in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats. The film received positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, screenplay, animation, and voice acting, although some said it was not as "fresh" as the first film. It has grossed at $2.599 million worldwide against a $129 million budget. The film received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor, and soundtrack. It won Best Animated Feature Film at the 46th Annie Awards, the 76th Golden Globe Awards, the 24th Critics' Choice Awards, the 72nd BAFTA Film Awards, and earned numerous other accolades, including a Best Animated Feature nomination at the 91st Academy Awards. A sequel is in development. It received mixed reviews from critics for its humour and grossed $234.9 million against a $311 million budget. Plot Nine months after the events of Christopher's previous adventure, Junior was then allow Milo to join them in having fun with them, resulting in aliens from the planet stickman beaming down to the fictional populated world. Since Christopher ruined the stickman's last watermelon, the stickman were announcing their plans to destroy everyone. Then the plans starts to destroy everyone. The heroes were trying to get the stickfigures out of the fictional populated world, but was destroyed by the stickfigures. The team offers his company's services to clean the island and helps to relocate the population to nearby San Francisco, California and continue to invade periodically, which in turn hardens most of San Francisco's citizens. Milo, Tom, Mark and Junior remains upbeat and wants to move into a dream home with GoGo Tomago, but is troubled by dreams of a pending "Armageddon". That night, the orange cat name Gabriel had appeared as Chris was afraid and dosen't like that cat. Before he capture Gabriel, he was announced that they have been discovered that there's a third village and their body to destroy this home. At eleven o'clock in the morning, the army leader Shaun Arambulo Deavor arrives in San Francisco, California, and proclaims that Addison, a chemistry enthusiast, wants to marry Christopher. Shaun's forces kidnap Christopher, GoGo, Junior, Kirby and Milo, taking them to Posen, Illinois. while the others are placed in environments designed to tempt them, which only GoGo resists. Meanwhile, Tom and Mark were both converts his dream house to a spaceship to give pursuit. En route, he is saved from colliding with an asteroid field by the athletic, sarcastic people, Andrew. As they travel to Illinois, Tom and Mark begins to absorb several of Andrew's mannerisms and hopes to impress GoGo with his hardened attitude. Three minutes later, Lucy arrive at Andrew's spaceship. The two evade capture by Addison's forces and join with GoGo. Andrew devises a plan to rescue Tom and Mark's friends, which involves Dark Pit switching off the lights from drawing thing that is inappropriate, Mark designing his drawings, GoGo turning the volumes low and Tom destroying the paper box encased in a temple to stop the wedding. Six minutes later, Migo, Matthew and Robert had rescued Tom, Mark, Andrew and Lucy from soaking water on them. As GoGo fights Shaun to get to the lights he learn that Illinois never intended to be antagonistic towards San Francisco, but instead sought peace between them and simply failed at communicating so. GoGo realizes that Andrew is tricking Tom and Mark and tries to stop him from destroying the temple, but fails as Tom is swayed by Andrew's manipulations. The destroyed temple creates a hole in the villages, and Addison warns them that the armageddon has arrived. Thirty minutes later, the armageddon began to fade into the darkness. Tom and Mark tries to stop them but is stopped by Andrew, who reveals he is an embittered version of Tom and Mark from the future. After being neglected for years underneath the dryer after crashing in the asteroid field, he time-travelled back with the intention of causing the Armageddon as revenge. When the armageddon was over, Andrew knocks Tom and Mark under the bed to ensure his existence, but GoGo Tomago rallies the others into escaping from the darkness for armageddon to bring back to the world and rescues Tom and Mark from Andrew. Tom, Mark and GoGo overpower Andrew and destroy his time machine. Andrew turns invisible as Andrew was disappeared. That night, Tom, Mark and Junior begins to fall asleep himself, but is woken by the trio. As Andrew returned and at six o'clock in the morning as the sun rises, he and his wolves track Tulip down and captures Pidge. Orphan Tulip then sees him escaping in his train moving from Posen to Midlothian in which Tom, Mark, Junior and Milo pursue the train while contacting GoGo for assistance in the chase. GoGo and Tom's group take Shank off in her car, in pursuit of the train. Tom, Mark, Junior and Milo defeat the wolves and Andrew's pet monkey, while freeing Pidge and Tulip. Junior, using his newfound bravery Shank gave him, successfully infiltrates the train locomotive Andrew is in. The groups go and kick him out of the train. Before they are about to be killed by Andrew, GoGo, having teamed up with Gabriel, Shank and Tom's group, knocks him out with her car and offers the groups were riding back to San Francisco. Addison and Christopher finally wed. One day later, the group were returned to San Francisco. Their dream house was rebuilt and GoGo reveals that she was one of the original artists of "Broken & Beautiful" much to Tom's shock. Cast * Adam Sandler as Tom Miller, a heroic hand. * Jim Carrey as Mark, a heroic hand and Tom's brother. * Gal Gadot as Shank, a tough and talented NPC racer in Slaughter Race, a racing-centered MMORPG introduced in popular culture. * Rachel Bloom as Anna, a female gray sphere circle with legs and hands. * Michael J. Fox as Milo James Thatch, a linguist and cartographer at the Smithsonian who was recruited to decipher The Shepherd's Journal while directing an expedition to Atlantis. Kirk Wise, one of the directors, said that they chose Fox for the role because they felt he gave his character his own personality and made them more believable on screen. Fox said that voice acting was much easier than his past experience with live action because he did not have to worry about what he looked like in front of a camera while delivering his lines. The directors mentioned that Fox was also offered a role for Titan A.E.; he allowed his son to choose which film he would work on, and he chose Atlantis. Viewers have noted similarities between Milo and the film's language consultant, Marc Okrand, who developed the Atlantean language used in the film. Okrand stated that Milo's supervising animator, John Pomeroy, sketched him, claiming not to know how a linguist looked or acted. * Andy Samberg as Junior, a stork that delivers a baby. * Ryan Potter as Larry, a green stickman. * Sterling K. Brown as Jonathan, a blue sphere circle with legs and hands. * Bill Hader as Gabriel, a male journalist orange cat who has leaded the location. * Sophia Bush as Addison, a chemistry enthusiast who provides the drawings. * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. In 2019, it was announced that Movie Land Digital Production Services will be animating GoGo Tomago. * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie "Pidge Gunderson" Holt – The Green Paladin and the pilot of the Green Lion. Katie disguised herself as a boy named Pidge Gunderson to get into Galaxy Garrison academy to find out what happened to her father and brother who disappeared whilst on the same mission which Shiro was captured on. A technical genius, Pidge is the smartest member of the team able to create specialist modifications for the Green Lion such as a cloaking device (which only lasts thirty seconds) and she re-purposed a Galran drone to work for her, naming it Rover, who later sacrifice itself to protect her. During her time as a Paladin, she eventually rescues her family and while her brother Matt keeps fighting for the alliance, her father returns to Earth to warn the Galaxy Garrison about the war against the Galra. * Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen, a female human who specializes in hoverboards. * Genesis Rodriguez as Ashley, a Tom and Mark's mother. * Rihanna as Lucy, a tough, sarcastic woman who had rescued Junior and specializes in electromagnetics, too. * Katie Crown as Orphan Tulip * Elsie Fisher as Kirby, a Nintendo character. * Jane Lynch as Dark Pit, a Nintendo character and was taken from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * James Corden as Christopher, a stickman. * Tye Sheridan as Wade Owen Watts, a Gunter from Ready Player One. * Steven Yeun as Matthew, a great man who specializes in drawings. * Robert Downey Jr. as Shaun Arambulo Deavor, an leader who specializes in powers. * Chris Pratt as Andrew, a athletic, sarcastic people and a self-declared galaxy-defending archaeologist trainer. The character is an amalgamation of other roles played by Pratt including Star-Lord from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Owen Grady from Jurassic World, Burt Macklin from Parks and Recreation and Joshua Faraday from [[The Magnificent Seven (2016 film)|the 2016 remake of The Magnificent Seven]], and also a reference to rumors that Pratt would play Indiana Jones. * Channing Tatum as Migo, a young male yeti who is determined to prove the existence of the Smallfoot. * John Goodman as Robert, a smart, slightly neurotic stickfigure who specializes in doodle dimensions. * Ted V. Miller as the stickfigures. * Todd McKwanio as George Christopher Deavor. He appeared as cameo in the outtakes. Production On November 1, 2015, they are planning to announce the sequel film to the first film. There are about to make this motion picture. The director Stephen Heneveld will be able to direct this motion picture and the sequel film. The movie title was then announced that it will take off the road. The movie title will be in development on February 28, 2016 and as of December 3, 2017, the movie title will be in production with Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey, Jamie Chung, Rihanna, Michael J. Fox, Jane Lynch, Elsie Fisher, James Corden, Katie Crown and Andy Samberg will reprising the voice roles from the first film. It was joined the second film's cast including Bex Taylor-Klaus, Gal Gadot, John Goodman, Channing Tatum and Chris Pratt who will leading the voice roles. On January 31, 2019, it was announced that it will turning The JH Movie Collection Movie into a franchise, WarnerMedia only had the rights to make one JH Movie Collection film. Development Movie Land Animation Studios and Warner Animation Group had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios and Warner Animation Group among others and included Storks, Penguinopolis, Smallfoot, Sarcastics and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the sequel film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Stephen Heneveld agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Steven Spielberg and co-writer Don Hall intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Ready Player One, The Lego Movie and Wonder Park having the core inspirations for the film. Casting The casting director, Jamie Sparer Roberts was casting the actors playing the characters with the new characters and the only stork and some other characters. Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey, Jamie Chung, Rihanna, Michael J. Fox, Jane Lynch, Elsie Fisher, James Corden, Katie Crown and Andy Samberg who leads the voice roles for the first film, returned. It was joined the second film's cast including Bex Taylor-Klaus, Gal Gadot, John Goodman, Channing Tatum and Chris Pratt who will leading the voice roles. Filming Principal production began on December 1, 2017, in San Francisco, California and Posen, Illinois. Nine days later, Movie Land announced that principal photography had officially begun. The film settings for the film was set in a fictional populated places in a beginning of the movie. Until the stickfigures were destroyed the area. So then the movie was then set in San Francisco, California until Shaun Arambulo Deavor was kidnapping the groups and take it to Illinois, so it will be set in Illinois. It was shot on Kodak Motion Picture Film. Culture references As of March 6, 2017, Guillermo Arambulo and Chris Meledandri has announced that it will animating and designing the character, Shank to be created by Movie Land Digital Production Services. They were two Disney characters amd one Marvel Comics character that Monty LaBueno, at Movie Land Digital Production Services, were designing the characters, including Chris Williams. Designing GoGo Tomago Animating GoGo Tomago}} As of November 2018, it was announced that Movie Land Digital Production Services will be animating GoGo Tomago. Snipple Animation Studios and Nørlum Studios announced that it would be handling the film's character. Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove announced that it will designing this character. Industrial Light & Magic announced that GoGo Tomago was also originally designed to be Korean as well. Visual effects, CGI, animation, stereoscopic 3D conversion and design Altogether there are 2,300 visual effects shots in the movie and the CGI environment, CGI animation, and visual effects were provided by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Movie Land Digital Production Services (MLDPS), Moving Picture Company (MPC), Mr. X, Inc., Snipple Animation Studios, Nørlum Studios, Studio Mir and Blur Studio. Much of the visual effects were provided by the same team behind Kong: Skull Island, Carmen Sandiego, The Shape of Water, Ghostbusters, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Voltron: Legendary Defender, DuckTales and Big Hero 6: The Series. Additional visual effects work was done by Ilion Animation Studios. The stereoscopic 3D conversion was done by Legend3D in San Diego, California and Gener8 View-D Stereo in a headquarters called Vancouver, BC, Canada. The previsualization was done by Proof, Inc., The Third Floor, Inc., Warner Animation Group and HALON Entertainment LLC. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Sound The sound design work was done at Lucasfilm's Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California, WarnerMedia's Movie Land Sound Services in Santa Cruz, California and Movie Land's The Hi-Tech Sound. Gary Rydstrom announced that it will design the sound for the film. In February 2019, Movie Land Sound Services made GoGo Tomago's voice recording. Skywalker Sound also made her voice recording, too. Parents guides The film's rating guide is rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America. It was announced that it will receive the PG-rated film in February 28, 2019. Music Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard and Lorne Balfe composed the soundtrack for the sequel film to its first film and mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions and Movie Land Music Enterprises. The song for the movie was written by Major Lazer and was supervised by Julia Michaels. The soundtrack will be available on WaterTower Music, will release on August 1, 2019. Release The film was theatrically released in the United States on August 14, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America in IMAX, IMAX 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, 2D and Digital 3D and in international territories by and Movie Land Entertainment International Distribution Group on August 23, 2019. The movie title was previously scheduled to be released on November 6, 2020, but it was moved by Bex Taylor-Klaus and pushed November 6, 2020 to August 14, 2019 to avoid waiting for an upcoming sequel film. The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part will be accompanied with a short film Being Good, 5 minute short film directed by Jenny Harder. Marketing Scholastic Corporation published an official book adaptation of the film written by Sharon Flynn, penciled by Nora Voutas and illustrated by the Disney Storybook Art Team. Best Buy released the Warner Animation Group, Movie Land Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios film on Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray with a ticket coupon for the sequel film on July 2, 2019. The teaser trailer was shown before Ralph Breaks the Internet in theaters on November 21, 2018, but was never released online. The official trailer and the first to be online was released on January 21, 2019. A month later, the film's first full trailer was released on February 21, 2019 with the song "In This Place", performed by Julia Michaels. Another month later, the film's second full trailer was released in two versions, both offering different content. In June, a final trailer was released with a bigger glimpse of the action. The TV spots for the film appeared on Cartoon Network, Qubo, Disney Channel, Fox Broadcasting Company, WGN-TV, The CW, NBC, American Broadcasting Company, Telemundo, FX Channel (also with FXX an FX Movie Channel), Bravo Channel and Syfy Channel. A platformer video game based on the tv show by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld was released on PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and mobile devices to coincide with the film's theatrical release, although the story was not based on the film it was based on the show. and the game will be developed by Movie Land Interactive Studios and released by Warner Bros. Games. Home media The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part will be release for purchase on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and DVD November 12, 2019 and on Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime on October 29, 2019. Reception Box office The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part will be grossing $234.9 million than the budget $311 million in the United States. The box office are $234.9 million in the United States, Canada and Mexico and $240.2 million in the United Kingdom. The film received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor, and soundtrack. In the United States, Canada and Mexico, the movie title was theatrically released alongside The Angry Birds Movie 2 and was projected to gross $30–50 million from 4,131 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $6.5 million on its first day, including $850,000 from Thursday night previews, more than Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. It went on to debut to $59 million, finishing second at the box office behind How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Wonder Park and Toy Story 4. It made $54.3 million in its second weekend and $19.9 million in its third, dropping 27% each time and finishing third and fifth, respectively. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 100% based on 141 reviews, with an average rating of 8.3/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part" offers a colorful distraction that should keep younger viewers entertained - and a story whose message might even resonate with older audiences." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 100 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades It won Best Animated Feature Film at the 46th Annie Awards, the 76th Golden Globe Awards, the 24th Critics' Choice Awards, the 72nd BAFTA Film Awards, and earned numerous other accolades, including a Best Animated Feature nomination at the 91st Academy Awards. See also * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * UglyDolls * Smallfoot * Sonic the Hedgehog Notes References Extrenal Links Coming soon! }} Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2010s traditional-animated films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2019 sequel films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2019 buddy films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction films Category:American science fantasy films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:Films directed by Stephen Heneveld Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walden Media films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Illinois Category:African-American films Category:2019 films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:2019 animated films Category:Animal Logic films Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Motion capture in film Category:Hand drawn animated films Category:English-language films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films based on television series Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Animated films about friendship Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:British children's animated films Category:British children's comedy films Category:2010s British films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:British films about revenge Category:Snipple Animation Studios films Category:Disney parodies Category:Auto racing films